Иіgħт Iи Tћз Cіизмα
by Salsazar
Summary: Sam y Freddie se ven "obligados" a ir solos al cine porque Carly se enferma. ¿Pasára algo en esa noche?


**PBP: **Kon'nichiwaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, muchas gracias por todos los reviews de _Traicionada por El Amor_.

**Advertencia: **Algo corto, OTP (One True Pairing), Humorístico (Naturalmente), Romance (¡Yupiii!).

**Dedicado a: **Beto33.

**Rated:** K+ (9+)

**Disclaimer: **ICarly no es mío (Waaaa! TT^TT), sino de Dan Schneider (^_^U…?)

¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸

El teléfono de Sam Puckett, quien estaba acostada en su sofá viendo la TV, empezó a emitir la melodía que había elegido para su mejor amiga, Carly Shay.

_ ¿Hola? _ Pregutnó despreocupadamente viendo su programa favorito, _La Vaquita_.

_ **Hola Sam, soy yo, Carly **_ Dijo Carly con la voz algo ronca.

_ Eso ya lo sé _ Contesto con un tono fastidiado _ Dime Carls, ¿Qué pasa? _ Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

_ **Lo que pasa es que, no voy a poder ir al cine contigo y Fredd… **_ Carly ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la frase por el grito que su amiga pegó.

_ ¿QUÉ? ¡Carlotta Taylor Shay! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Me estás diciendo que tengo que ir yo sola con Fredalupe al cine como si fuera una cita! _ Terminó por decir Sam remarcando las palabras "sola", "Fredalupe" y "cita" con un deje de enfado y desesperación.

_ **¡Sam déjame terminar! Lo que pasa es que me enferme y Spencer no me deja levantarme de la cama, y no sería una cita… Velo como si fuera una "salida de amigos" **_ Pidió Carly algo temerosa de la reacción de su muy salvaje amiga.

_ Una salida… ¿Una "salida de amigos"…? – Repitió Sam con un tic en el ojo e intentando no explotar _ ¡ESA ES LA COSA MÁS RIDÍCULA QUE HE ESCUCHADO! _ … No funciono.

_ **Por favor Sam, por mí, ¿Sí? **_ Dijo Carly haciendo su típica carita de cachorro triste aunque Sam no estuviera ahí en su habitación.

_ Sabes muy bien que yo no soy Freddie, Carly _ Contesto con un tono frío llamando al chico por su nombre, sorprendiendo a Carly.

**_ Ay, ándale Sam… ¿Síííííííííííííííííí? **_ Insistió Carly haciendo berrinche.

_ ¡Ashh! Okay, está bien… ¡Pero me debes una! ¿Oíste? _ Terminó por aceptar Sam algo frustrada.

_ **Claro, gracias, ¡Adiós! **_ Colgó rápidamente por si su amiga cambiaba de opinión.

_ ¡Espera Carly!... ¿Hola, hola? ¿Bueno?... ¡Argh! – Colgó Sam suspirando cansinamente… Esa sería una laaaarga noche.

¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸¸.•*´¨'*•.¸

Freddie Benson sintió una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo, saco lo que había adentro y resulto ser su celular; contesto.

_ Hola Carly, ¿Qué pasa? _ Preguntó centrando su total atención en la llamada (#¬¬).

_ **Hola Freddie, te llamaba para decirte que no voy a poder ir al cine contigo y S… **_ Y al igual que con Sam, Carly no pudo terminar de hablar por el grito del chico.

_ WHAT? ¡Carlotta Tay…! _ Ahora fue Freddie quien no pudo terminar por el grito de la chica.

_ **¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Fredward Karl Benson! **_ Freddie hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar su segundo nombre _ **Es que estoy ronca y Spencer se puso todo sobreprotector y bla bla bla… **_ Se oyó el suspiro de su amiga _ **Por eso no puedo ir, así que tu y Sam irán juntos al cine, punto final **_ Sentenció Carly con voz firme pero ronca.

_ Pero Carl… _ Intento protestar sin éxito alguno.

_ **¡Nada de peros! Tu. Sam. Cine. Juntos. Punto. Final **_ Volvió a repetir Carly colgando para que su amigo no protestara más.

_ Pero… _ Se escucharon _bip, bip, bip _seguidos por lo que Freddie dio por enterado el hecho de que Carly le había colgado.

Suspiró, con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

_ _Esta será una laaaaarga noche __ Pensó intentando dormirse un poco.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

A las 7:23 Sam ya estaba lista para su "tortura". Prefirió ir cómoda y como sabía que todas las películas tenían descuento de 50% y posiblemente verían unas dos o tres simplemente opto por una blusa larga de manga corta, un suéter con el cierre abierto, jeans ceñidos y unos zapatos deportivos.

Camino por las frías y pobladas de Seattle y cuando llego al Bushwell Plaza entro, encontrándose con el horrible portero, Lewbert.

_ ¡Fuera de mi pasillo! _ Gritó Lewbert con su horripilante voz chillona.

_ ¡CALLATE! _ Le grito Sam, asustándolo.

Entró al elevador con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y cuando llego al piso de Freddie salió de este.

_ Mhmmm… _ Toco la puerta del apartamento 8-D con algo de repulsión.

De ella salió Freddie quien llevaba una playera, un suéter al igual que ella, pantalones vaqueros y unos tenis.

_ Mhmm… Hola _ Dijo Freddie mirándola algo incomodo.

_ Hola, mira, Carly me llamo para decirme que… _ Empezó Sam.

_ Que no podrá ir y tendremos que ir nosotros solos _ Terminó Freddie por ella.

_ Exacto, así que muévete Fredward _ Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta y yendo al elevador.

Freddie sonrió inconscientemente obedeciendo la orden de la rubia.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Una vez llegando al cine, una disputa entre Sam y Freddie empezó.

_ Entonces, ¿Cuál vamos a ver? Este mes todas las películas tienen 50% de descuento _ Preguntó Freddie sonriendo.

_ Mhmm… Haber, las opciones son: El Primer Beso, Martes 13, y… Pesadilla en La Calle del Infierno… _ Dijo Sam leyendo las carteleras.

Sam y Freddie se miraron un momento para después gritar al unisonó…

_ ¡Martes 13! _ Dicho esto se adentraron al cine.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! _ Se carcajeaba Sam _ ¡Es, es que n-no…! Ay, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! _ Ni siquiera podía decir algo sin después volver echarse a reír desenfrenadamente.

_ Ya Sam, nos es gracioso _ Bufó Freddie cruzado de brazos con unas cuantas palomitas en la ropa y cabello.

_ ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡El grito de la señora te hizo aventar las palomitas y, y…! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Gritar c-como niñita! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_ A la pobre Sam le iba a llegar la hora por tanto reír.

_ ¡Argh! ¡Es que su voz era tan, tan…! _

_ ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No tienes excusa Freddo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! _ Fastidiado, Freddie empezó a zarandear a Sam bruscamente intentando que dejara de reír.

_ ¡Ya para! _ El grito hizo reaccionar a Sam quien se limpiaba unas lágrimas a causa de la risa.

_ De acuerdo, pero al menos admite que fue gracioso _ Dijo Sam volviendo a caminar con normalidad e intentando regular su respiración.

_ Argh…. Ok, si fue algo gracioso _ Sam paró en seco arqueando una ceja, insatisfecha a lo que Freddie bufó _ Okay, okay. Fue demasiado gracioso, ¿Contenta? _ Preguntó Freddie cruzado de brazos y parando en seco al igual que Sam, habían llegado a la "casa" de la chica.

_ Mucho _ Sonrió Sam abriendo la puerta de su casa _ Adiós, Freddie _ Se despidió la muchacha cerrando la puerta dejando a fuera, solito (xD).

Freddie sonrió _ Adiós Sam… _ Susurró dándose vuelta y yéndose a su casa.

_ _Después de todo… No fue tan malo como creí __ Pensaron ambos adolescentes con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Definitivamente, después de esa noche, todo cambió…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**PBP: **¡TA-DA! Espero les haya gustado e igual a ti Beto33. Sin más que decir, me despido.

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Princess By Poetry_´•.¸) `•.¸)


End file.
